User blog:Xikhuang/single banner pulls from DS earned from Stages
Of all the current missions as of this entry is written, I focused only on A Fusion of Super Forces. Chief reason was because I already got what I needed from the other events. The events I definitely stayed away from were Fight! 10 Billion Power Warriors, and The Strongest Rivals. I stayed away from the former because I already got all the cards, and also maxed up the cards' SA with the exception of EH MetalEH Metal Cooler TEQ, which stayed at 7/10, and I am fine with that. This was achieved when the event appeared months back. Actually I have been considering of getting rid of all the cards I got from Fight! 10 Billion Power Warriors event. I stayed away from the latter because I still got plenty of the awakening medals, I already have 2 sets of DSP Chilled TEQ cards with maxed SA, also achieved some time back. Most important of all reasons was, farming cards at The Strongest Rivals had (very) poor card drop rates. Farming cards and medals at A Fusion of Super Forces were not too difficult, except that for Level 3 I didn't rely on 48pt Friend cards. I did rely on 48pt Friend cards for Level 2. For Level 3, I relied mostly on EA Vegeta INT card, followed by that Piccolo INT card (tried 3x, died 3x, 'coz I setup the wrong cards for the team). It was not until after collecting all the medals to get Fatso A card and Skinny B card that I realized my support items had declined quite considerably. Once that was done, I diverted all my focus towards completing Quest Area 19 to 21. That's where I picked up the DS rewards. It wasn't until I hit around 40ish DS, then the thought occurred to me, let's roll a die or two. So I rolled, but before I rolled, another thought crossed my mind. Instead of doing 1 single Friend pull followed by 1 multi Friend pull before pulling on the banner, let's just do 1-2 single Friend pull, then 1 single banner pull, then 1-2 single Friend pull, then 1 single banner pull, and then, well, you get the point. But I did that straight with approximately 1 minute lapse between 1 single Friend and 1 single banner pulls with the next. Not that such attempts would make much of a difference nor gives a higher probability of pulling good banner event cards, but that's what I did. The followings were what I got,, *MM Babidi INT *SSFTF SS Trunks (Teen) INT *GB Goku STR *DP Piccolo INT *AU Tien TEQ *PR Dr. Gero INT I did desire that SS Trunks (Teen) INT card some months back, but only briefly. Since then, no yearning whatsoever. The DP Piccolo INT card was a mehhhhhhhhh. I mean, I read other gamers' comments on the usefulness of this card for The Unparalleled Paragon of Hope event, but I already got plenty of different Type Piccolo cards. I don't yearn for even more Piccolo cards. Also, I got this Piccolo INT card after I've completed the event and collected all the awakening medals to Dokkan Awaken DTAP SS Trunks (Kid) INT, and EO SS Goten (TEQ). So yea, kinda what a bummer! I missed the chance to test this Piccolo INT card for the event. I do yearn for OoD Buu (Kid) AGL card that can boost and recover HP and etc. For 6 or so months now, I've yearned for the card. I still don't own it. I got 5 other Buu cards, which I can't complain. But I really want that Buu (Kid) AGL. Imagine if you don't have it like I don't, and you see peeps posting and sharing game tips, and so often and so frequently they suggest this Buu (Kid) card as a leader and a friend. Dang! I don't got no Buu (Kid). Your game tips is virtually useless for me (Not really, actually. I was just over-dramatizing)! The big WOOT for me was that GB Goku STR card. It became my 1st STR Nuking card. I never owned a single STR Nuking card until an hour or so ago. I mean, yeah, I already got at least 1 Nuker for each Type, but, I yearned and have been yearning for a STR Nuker for the past 3 weeks to complete a set. It was just a personal vanity thing or idk what you would call it. Alas, I got 1! Now, after all those pulls, I checked on the stats/information of each card. What I did next was, I locked 'em all up. Actually no! Nope! Nay! Ie! Ne! After done pulling, the first thing I did was the attempt on maxing up GB Goku STR card. The thought came to my mind that maychance I might be able to max its SA with the stocked-up TLIT SS Goku STR cards in my deck. I was thinking, "ooyeah baby, come to papa!" ' LMAO. What a fanciful thought on my part! Anyways, what I did for the rest of the cards were, *I let Babidi stay SR at 8 cost, as I already have a 6/10 SSR Babidi. I will let this card stay SR, and the other SSR, and I will hold on to the SR and SSR Babidi cards until that point of the game in the future, where the cards oulived their usefulness. *I let the SS Trunks card be, as I already farmed sufficient awakening medals some time back. But, I still need to max its SA, which I am not sure if that's realizable. But I'll dig through this Wikia site to find out if it is or it is not possible. *I used Dr. Gero card as training fodder for the same maxed up Dr. Gero card with 5/10 SA. This card is on the soon-to-get-rid-of list. I've yet used a Dr. Gero card up to this point. *And I let Tien and Piccolo cards be for the moment, 'coz they might be useful, for who knows wat. I can summarize the summon pulls based on my personal experiences over the past 8-9 months playing this game as such -- I seldom got good or great cards from any of the multis I've pulled. The only (back then I felt it was the greatest) card that shot me through the stratosphere from a multi was, SWoD LSS Broly STR. That occurred near the end of the period where almost everyone was using this card as a leader for WTs. SS3 Goku? Single. SSGSS Vegeta? Single. SSG Goku STR? Single. SSG Goku PHY? Single. Ultimate Gohan AGL? Single. SS2 Gohan (Teen) PHY? Single. Vegito TEQ? Single. Metal Cooler INT? Single. Super Gogeta? Single. This kinda thing might have happened to some players, or it's just pure random thing. Now, Ima take a short break after this entry, and then return to completing the remaining Quest areas, to get that 2 cards at Baba's. My initial target is to do that before the Transcended Warrior event. That way, just before the event, I got Dokkan Awakened Skinny B and Fatso A, 2 cards from Baba's, and reached level 355 (for 150 STA so I can do Transcended Warrior 3x per 1 STA bar). Now I realized, that's also a delusion. Too ambitious! LMAO Wishing you all the best, and a merry jolly great Weekend!!! Category:Blog posts